


Repetition

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahno's smirk didn't even waver. "My offer still stands for those private lessons." Korra Smut Week Day 4: Boytoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition

The first time is in the locker room. She stayed a little longer than Mako and Bolin. 

“Abandoned, Uh-vatar?” Tahno drawled as she jumped in surprise.

“No I just like getting my hair actually clean,” Korra retorted.

His smirk didn’t even waver. “My offer still stands for those private lessons.”

Maybe it was because she still felt a little unwanted. Maybe it was because she was curious. Or maybe it was just a culmination of everything but soon she was pushed against the locker, hands buried in his too laden with product hair, as he sucks on her neck. 

Too soon his pants are around his ankles and her legs wrapped around his waist. “You’re so wet,” he commented as he thrust hard into her.

“Waterbender,” she panted as she clenched her muscles around him.

“Uh, do that again.” She did and soon there’s no other sound than their grunts and the slap of skin.

As they straightened their clothes he said, “you’re not half bad but you still need practice.”

It wouldn’t be the last water whip he didn’t see coming.

~*~*~

The second time she picked him up at Narook’s. She’d been edgy and stressed and needed relief.

He took her to his apartment.

She clutched his silk sheets (of course he had them) as his mouth tasted and teased her most intimate part. She came as he sucked on her clit.

Barely giving her a moment to breathe he lifted her legs to his shoulders and thrust in. She screamed as he hit the sweet spot inside her. He pushed her over the edge twice more before coming himself.

She didn’t spend the night but in the morning she found a love bite on her inner thigh.

~*~*~

The third time he picked her up while she was supposedly out with her friends. Asami has suggested the nightclub as a way for them to let off some steam before the final match.

“It’s a shame you came here with someone else,” he whispered into her ear as he crept up behind her.

“If you promise to make it as good as last time I can be persuaded to leave,” she teased.

“I can be very persuasive if I want to. Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes.”

That was probably the first time she ever went looking for the bathroom and actually meant it.

~*~*~

The fourth time is different. She tried to treat it like the others, carelessly and for fun. But now all she wanted was to make him feel good and maybe force another smile out of him.

Even though his bending is gone he still knew how to make her wet.

As she began to gather her clothes from where they’d been thrown he asked, “why did you do that? I thought I was just a distraction.”

“Because,” she answered, “you make me feel better and I wanted to return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be funny. I swear it was.


End file.
